


oh deary me

by blender_bros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, hi, is this how to tag?, keith is here for like a split second but he's just mentioned, lance is having some hard times by paramore, probably not but wtf idc, this is like my first time seriously posting, which is kind of just me before school started back but it's lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blender_bros/pseuds/blender_bros
Summary: lance can't sleep and he's sad and he's having a bit of a panic and yeah that's about the best i can summarise thanks





	oh deary me

It was tight, the knot in Lance's chest. His chest felt too tight as if something was coiled around his insides. He was supposed to be asleep but he was far too stressed for that, besides, he really wasn't ready for tomorrow and if he was being honest he kind of wanted to try and drag the night out as long as he could. To be fair, none of the group were ready for the morning, except maybe Allura. She always had her shit together.

School started back tomorrow, and Lance really didn't want to go. Just the mere thought of it was enough to set off the tight feeling in his chest and then he'd have to start taking those deep breaths to get it to go away, even though it wouldn't be long before it returned. Lance had even entertained the thought of just dropping out of school, he could get a nice little job and just see where things would go from there. Except that wasn't what he really wanted, no matter how tempting it sounded. He wanted to go to University, and then maybe to space if things went well. Except he really didn't want to go back to school tomorrow. Dropping out was starting to look real good right about now. He just didn't want to go through that whole process again; exams, shitty guidance teachers, the crippling pressure of living. At least he'd get to see more of Keith.

With a sigh, Lance rolled over to try and get some sleep and resigned himself to his fate of another year of educational bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> school has me dying inside so take a lance   
i wrote this like the night before school started back and tbh i was very anxious that my teachers were gonna be mad at me, not for writing this but just for like, a separate thing


End file.
